Gomenasai
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: I'm sorry, I promised you I'd be there but I was too late. I let you down, Temari. When you needed me the most, I had walked away from you. Now I wish I never let you let go. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Gomenasai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

How long had it been since I'd seen the sun? The sky? The desert? My brothers? My friends?

Too long.

I skimmed my fingers across scratches in the wall while I silently counted the marks. Five in a half months so far. Wonder how long I'd have left before I was rescued or found dead.

A stream of light entered the room, aka my torture cell.

"Let's go."

"Hmm no. I like it in the dark."

My captor's eyes glared at me. "You have no choice fool."

"I have every choice." I spat at his feet. "You don't tell me what to do. I'm stronger than that."

I slammed back into the wall, earning a black and blue bruise probably the size of my fist on my back. Blood spattered across my captor's face. He grimaced at the crimson liquid.

"That was your fault dumbass." I smirked, probably not the smartest thing to do since I had no chakra (stupid chakra absorbing chains), not much energy since they don't feed me, and my brain isn't at top notch right now. That's what happens when you get caught infiltrating the Akatsuki though, you become a rag doll to them. Nothing of importance but too sneaky to let it free from the toy box.

"Why you little-"

"Sasori, calm down. He needs to see her again."

"Alright."

I was shoved, pushed, and thrown about getting up the stairs and into his eerie room. I abhorred coming here, the torture he put me through was the worst pain I've experienced so far. It made me want to _cry._ Nothing makes me want to do that, especially in front of the enemy. Especially since if I cried, I'd most likely give up the information they needed, practically handing them my village and the people I held dear to me.

I wasn't about to do that either.

"Why won't you just tell us what we need to know? You'll be fed properly, given a warm bath and a cozy bed, you could get whatever you desire."

"As long as I stay in the toy box giving into your demands like a rag doll would do for a little girl."

"Well that's one way to think about it. You never answered though." I just shrugged not feeling up to explaining my feelings and thoughts to a random stranger who has done something I thought would never happen to me. "Why were you ordered to watch us?" He spoke out.

"I felt like it."

"So you felt like infiltrating one of the most deadly places in the ninja world, risk getting caught and losing any freedom you once had, because you felt like it!" He snapped, he may have a calm exterior but I knew how to get under someone's skin, especially if the person doesn't get what they want. Let me tell you, this guy was used to it. He came from the Uchiha clan afterall, he was the heir and was praised with everything he could want. No one could say no to him without falling face down in the ground. Literally. So I was denying him something he wanted, and it only made him angrier and more fun.

"Yeah why not? I needed some change in my life, and besides I get to spend every fun moment with you! Isn't it just dandy, Itachi-kun?" I put my most innocent smile on my face and used my surgary sweet tone, trying to get him to forget the questioning. Some days I just hoped they'd give up and leave me to rot in the cell.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what, Itachi-kun?"

"That, idiot. It's highly annoying. In fact, your highly annoying."

I pouted slightly. "That hurt a little."

I stared at the ground Itachi just threw me at, was it bad if I couldn't feel the stabs of pain anymore? Maybe I was used to this now and would feel forever numb. That'd be good on missions, but I'd be a freak like that Hidan guy. I gotta admit that guy put a pinch of uncertainty in me when he was in the room. He always had this lustful look in his eyes while staring at my figure, even if I lost a lot of weight, he stared like a puppy begging for food. I remembered how much that guy had messed with Shikamaru.

Wow hadn't thought of him in a few hours, new record. I didn't want to think about him, it just hurt. I have no idea why of course, it was worse than the mental pain Itachi used constantly on me. Like I couldn't go on.

Wait what was he asking again?

"Are you even listening." He stated because I'm pretty sure he knew the answer.

"What? I wasn't listening to you." I grinned slightly into the dirt, knowing I wasn't helping my torture session because I was just making him angrier. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me across the filthy floor to the ohter end of the torture room, probably making drags of blood. I never truly stopped bleeding, I'd be alsmot healed but then my fun appointments would happen and I'd just lose more.

Why can't I focus on one topic? Maybe the blood loss and pain are getting to my brain.

"Let her go!" A new voice entered the room. Which I'm sure didn't happen much.

The blue shark guy, Kisame, strutted in carying a huge object. I couldn't make it out, I was already dropped on the floor, eyes half closed. "This guy is a little pissed off by the way." I could practically see Kisame's toothy grin.

"Kisame. Why did you bring him in here?"

I saw the object get lifted up and chained to the far wall away from my position, I could barely make it out anymore. It could be the darkness and my swimming vision. Thanks for that Itachi by the way.

"Oh he was trying to break in. He made it pretty far actually. Farther than this girl did anyways. He's from the leaf."

Leaf? That sounded familar...oh yeah that's where I would go every two months to work on ambassador stuff. Oh friends, they were there too.

"Go put him in one of the cells, I take one prisoner at a time and you know that."

Kisame walked closer to Itachi, aka closer to me. That guy just made me laugh, he was entertaining. Always yelling about something to do with fish.

"He came to rescue her."

Me? I eyed the figure again and slowly tried to crawl towards him, I had to know who wanted to rescue me. Who would go that far and act that rash? Kankuro probably but he's from Sand...this guy was from Leaf...I couldn't put it together. Before I made any real progress I was thrown back and smacked right into the stone wall. I slid down the cold wall and hit my head again on the floor. Wasn't good either, hit my head pretty damn hard. I couldn't even see much anymore, just outlines and some stars. I felt liquid running down the back of my head and the throbbing pain. At least I wasn't numb anymore. Which strangely made me feel better.

"Stop it, your going to kill her!" That leaf boy screamed again.

"Why did you come here to get some girl? She's been through much worse these past months, why wouldn't you come earlier and try to stop her misery? Or were you that scared?" Kisame taunted.

"Doesn't matter why I came to get her. It's not important." The leaf boy mumbled, all the while I could feel his eyes burning into me. Probably thinking what the hell happened to Temari, wow and I thought she was strong, guess not.

I grimaced at my strength. I was pathetic. I couldn't even get up and figure out who this boy was without getting smacked around. I'm the Fourth Kazekage's daughter and the Fifth's sister! I was better than this. I coughed lightly trying to clear my throat so I could speak but it just made everything worse. I went into a coughing fit, draining my body of the remaining blood. At this rate, I'm going to slip and fall under soon.

The chains rattled and my rescuer growled out in frustration.

Itachi began to speak. "If you tell us who she is, maybe a guess why she was infiltrating our lair, and more importantly I want the reason for you being here. Your causing a little bit of trouble. I will let you out of those chains and you can try to help her escape her fate of death. Deal?"

"N-n-o-o-o...don't..cough...d-d-d-o...it-t-t-t...cough..." I mumbled out. I tried to speak loud but it came out in a whisper, the only point in my sentence getting across was the coughing.

"You better stay true to your word." The boy snarled out. "I'm not in a good mood."

"I swear on my power, if you know anything that actually means something to me." Itachi said, his voice was his usual montone but it had a slight hint of victory.

"Yo Uchiha. Leader sent me down here to collect yours and Kisame's damn asses and bring you shit heads upstairs. I swear one day I'm gonna fucking go off...hey she's down here. Didn't know that. Doesn't seem to be fucking okay though. Maybe I could help a smidge." Hidan grinned down at me, forgetting his original mission.

"You interrupted me." Itachi said.

"Man even in this state I wanna drill you girl. How is that even possible?" He walked closer and I knew I wouldn't have anything to fight back with. I'd be defenseless.

"Don't touch her, Hidan."

He froze in his path, registering the voice chained to the wall. He slowly spun around to glare his maroon eyes at the figure. "What the fuck is he doing here! That fucking dumbass put me in a hole for _months_. Do you know how damn long that took me to get out there? You are a fucking goner!" Hidan began to walk towards the boy. Panic rised through me, I didn't want him to get hurt, it'd be my fault. He wouldn't be going through this if I hadn't been stupid.

I struggled to my feet, ignoring the throbbing pain and the way every bone and muscle screamed at my movement, all I wanted to do was lay down and die at this point. I had to do this for him though.

"Dude. She can get up! That's a miracle..." Kisame uttered out in pure shock.

Before I could even make it a step Itachi was in front of me, his mangekyo sharingan spinning. I was teleported to a red, black, and white universe. _I started to pick up the pace trying to find a way out of there. I knew what was going to happen, I had to stop it before it could get worse, before I lost my mind._

_My breath came out in short pants as I turned the corner and ran straight into Orochimaru, the man who killed my father. I froze in place, not wanting him to detect my prescence but I failed, every single time. He turned towards me, a sadistic smile creeping up on his face. His tongue slowly slithering out, like a snake approaching his prey. Then the stab came from his sword/snake-like tongue. _

_Before he could finish me off though he left me lying there, like usual. I had to get up before it came. Before it happened. _

_"Rawwwwwwwww!" A monster-like voice screamed out. My blood ran cold, he was back. The monster who ruined my little brother's life, the monster who almost killed Kankuro and I on countless of occasions, the one who caused my fear of my own little brother who I loved dearly. _

_He came at me, all the while I was trying to run away, to get out of there before it happened again._

_He grabbed around my waist and lightly squeezed. _"Aghhhhhh!" _I screamed out in pain. _"Don't hurt me! Please...just leave me alone!" _I tried to stop it but it wasn't working. This time though voices approached my hearing._

"What are you making her see? Can't you see she's scared! Stop it..." _The leaf boy, Shikamaru, yelled out pathetically. _

"Can't asshole. Thought you were a hell lot smarter than this. She could be in there for fucking hours, to us though its only minutes. She's going through hell most likely. I like it though, her screams are damn nice and I'm getting pleasure from seeing your helpless position. Wacthing you able to do fucking nothing while she's hurt. What the hell kind of guy are you? Especially if you are more than friends." _Hidan explained to him._

_I was slammed into buildings, streets, cliffs, anything you could find in Suna. After what seemed like eternity, he let me fall. I hit the ground with a painful thud and spat out some blood. _

I wearily opened my teary eyes. I was shaking beyond control and the sobs were wracking my body. I couldn't control myself.

I was fading in and out of consciousness. I heard a lot of banging around for a little bit, jutsus going off everywhere, and smoke from bombs filled my senses. Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around my lithe form and carried me a ways before I felt rain on my face. I was barely able to make out his outline, my only love. "I knew you'd come." I whispered quietly before letting go.

Before I left though, I heard a voice whisper back. "I promised to be there for you, always."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Temari Sabaku No died that very moment. I was too late, if I had gotten there a scooch earlier, she would've been with me now.

I stared at her grave.

_Temari Sabaku No_

_She'll always be the wind around us_

_Died at age 19_

The rain poured on down my face, but why was it so sunny?

A breeze blew around me, circling me, as if it was hugging my form.

"I'm sorry."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

**Do you guys like it? I wasn't sure whether to make it happy or not so I decided with this, I think it adds to the whole effect. **

**If you want a happy ending, I need at least five reviews. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Au Revoir~**


	2. The Happy Ending

**Gomenasai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...ShikaTema would've happened by now.**

_I was fading in and out of consciousness. I heard a lot of banging around for a little bit, jutsus going off everywhere, and smoke from bombs filled my senses. Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around my lithe form and carried me a ways before I felt rain on my face. I was barely able to make out his outline, my only love. "I knew you'd come." I whispered quietly before letting go._

_Before I left though, I heard a voice whisper back. "I promised to be there for you, always." _

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It had been a month since she had been retrieved from the Akatsuki lair. I was able to divert them but none of them were killed unfortunately. If I had it my way, they would've died the minute I had my hands on them. I was able to obtain Hidan though and bury him back in that hole. He wouldn't be able to get out now though. I buried his body parts sporadically throughout that clearing so he couldn't put himself back together and escape again.

To my knowledge, he was the only who had returned back to Akatsuki. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Deidara were all dead.

I glanced back at the girl on the hospital bed who had been lying there, safe and sound, asleep in a world far away from here. I remember when they had told me she had become MIA. I couldn't believe it, she was never one I thought this would happen to. I wanted to go after her but by the time I had heard she had been gone for three months. I was out on a mission.

There were no leads where she was until a month after that. We all knew that she had gone investigating for information on Akatsuki but it wasn't until that month, four months into her disappearance, that we realized their location.

I begged to go after her. Both the Hokage and Kazekage said that they needed some time to get things going and that I shouldn't because of my position. Under the radar, I gathered a team to go after her. Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro…they were all needed for my mission to work. I would go in and get her, I didn't anticipate getting captured and taking down to her cell. Chouji, Neji, and Kankuro were needed for power and a huge distraction. Kiba and Shino for tracking, although Kiba couldn't help as soon as we got to Amegakure so that is where Shino came in.

My plan went perfect until they dragged me down to her cell, my original thought was she was alive but then I saw her mangled body…she was barely hanging there and she didn't even know who I was. Those men had hurt her and I could understand why Sasuke wanted Itachi dead; I wanted him dead right there.

I looked back at her on the bed, she was breathing and had a heartbeat, and that was all that mattered to me. I sighed out of stress and laid my head on her bed, grasping her hand softly, afraid every touch would hurt her.

"Temari, I'm sorry. I should've been there sooner."

"Shut…up…" I heard a phrase croaked out from the girl lying on the bed.

My head shot up and I was finally able to look in teal eyes that were filled with a sense of life.

"You….you…came…" She muttered as she tried to get out her words.

"Yes…course I did. I promise I'd always be there. I'm sorry I got there so late, if only I was able to find you sooner! You wouldn't be here and you would be…" I started to get worked up, the what-if situations kept popping up in my head, she could've died…

"Crybaby…you weren't late. I'm alive." She took a chilling deep breath. "Thank you, besides I knew you would come. I wasn't too worried about dying; I knew I just needed to wait."

I snorted at her confidence even in this position, she was still Temari. That blunt, rash girl I fell in love with a long time ago. I smiled down at her calm face and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Never ever do that again troublesome woman, you pretty much gave me a heart attack." I smirked and saw her face light up at my pet name for her.

"I guess I'm doing my job then huh?"

I looked into her eyes, so happy she was here with me again and so happy that she was alive.

"Yeah I guess you are."

I kissed her lips lightly and sat up, enjoying this quiet moment with her.

"I love you Nara. Did you know that?" She whispered as her eyes closed her heartbeat steady so I didn't panic.

"Yes I know, now get some sleep."

I don't think she knew exactly how much I loved her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

**Well I finally got the happy ending up for you guys who wanted it! I know it's been so long but I'm about to get into the college process in about two months so life has been hectic. Plus my sister is having a baby today so I got someone new I need to focus on right now! **

**I hope you guys like it and I was trying not to make this extremely cheesy, which is why she didn't talk much and which is also why she didn't almost die at the end. **

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, it is extremely appreciated! **

**No Rules Update: Yeah. I have writer's block, the story I planned out, is a story I don't like. So I'm trying to think of what I want to do right now. I'm, as I said, in a hectic part of my life right now so the update is not going to be anytime soon. Please don't be mad at me! I'll try my best to keep it up and running. **


End file.
